


Haamiah's Story (SPN OC)

by melonecore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1920s, Backstory, Canon Universe, Character Death, Original Character(s), Russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonecore/pseuds/melonecore
Summary: "They learn and they change unlike angels, we are "born" as soldiers and only live to serve, but as a human you could feel and grow."-When Haamiah leaves Heaven she's faced with angels constantly on her tail and the pain of what it means to be human.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Haamiah's Story (SPN OC)

I've always watched the humans, even when I was up in heaven. They are God's creatures and it isn't plain to see why he'd care about them so much. They learn and they change unlike angels, we are "born" as soldiers and only live to serve, but as a human you could feel and grow. I felt bad for wondering about human life and wanting to live like them. Everyone else was just so focused on doing their job but I was dreaming of the world. Of course I visited when the other angels did, when we had missions on earth or whatever but I never felt free. I wanted to be on my own, and I guess that's why I left. 

The year was 1920 and I had woken up in the woods. Luckily enough I was dressed in a simple night gown, which was now soiled with dirt and grass stains.  
The sun was barely peeking through the night sky, leaving me with time to wander without being seen by many. I got up slowly and stood on my bare feet, feeling the wet grass between my toes, it was a new experience. I knew heaven would be looking for me once they noticed my absence so I had to be ready. With wobbly legs, I walked to town, nobody was on the streets and most buildings were closed. There were many small shops and houses. Everyone had been sleeping.  
Sleep...I wonder what that's like.  
With my curiosity flooding, I continued my venture down the streets of the small village. Until I found a barn, mostly empty with hay all over the floors. It didn't seem to be in use, so I decided it's where I stay for now.

-1 week later- 

I was hesitant to go back into town during the daytime. Of course I visited at night to collect things and wander around but I haven't made contact with any humans, only animals, which were okay most of the time. Heaven hasn't found me yet, or they didn't notice I disappeared. Whatever the reason, I was glad they hadn't bothered me.

I knew my decision had been selfish, that I left behind my people and my job. Life on Earth had been so free though. No one was telling me my place, and if I wanted to leave, I simply could. I was still new to everything though and I couldn't really believe I was actually here. The town I had been staying in was very small and I had already explored all of it's sights and wonders. I made the decision to leave next morning, and head north. 

Little did I know my day would be interrupted by some of heaven's most loyal soldiers, Maalik and Sariel.  
They burst through the door of the barn, looking at me with anger. They were both probably armed, Maalik's blade was in plain sight, While Sariel's must have been hidden in one of his sleeves.  
I kept my calm while also staying on guard. Both of them were very skilled and could easily overthrow me.

"Hello," I greeted, holding my angel blade behind me.

"Don't hello me," Maalik hissed, "You abandoned Heaven." 

"I kn-" I started but was cut off by Maalik's sharp voice again. 

"You left, for this? There's nothing here for you. You're even more useless here than you were in Heaven." 

The words stung like a sunburn but, I kept a straight face.  
Sariel, who had not said a word, was watching me like a hawk. It was obvious he was trying to determine what I would do next. 

"Nothing to say? Good, It makes my job a bit easier," Maalik snarked. 

He swung at me with his angel blade, I doged his attack and ducked under his swinging arm, taking my angel blade and stabbing into his abdomen. His face glowed and then he collapsed to the ground.  
Sariel still stood in the same spot as before. I took a step toward him and I gripped my blade. He brought his into view. I decided I would make the first move and I jumped forward. He swiftly doged my attack and lashed forward at me, grazing my cheek. He swung again but missed. He stumbled forward and was off guard. Finally, I had an open chance, I tackled him, taking him off his feet. I was on top of him now, my blade pointed at his face and his blade poked at my chest. 

"You don't gotta kill me y'know?" he commented, digging the blade slightly deeper. "I'll let you go, free of charge." 

"Y'know," I said mockingly, "I find that hard to believe." 

He laughed. "When did you become such a fiesty bit-" his aggressive words were cut off when I plunged my angel blade into his face. 

-  
I realized that I was going to be wanted by every angel in Heaven. After killing Maalik and Sariel, I felt like all of Heaven was watching me from above.  
Grabbing my angel blade from the scene, I fled. I ran as fast as I could, not caring about how the people in the village were staring at me. To say I wasn’t scared was a lie, I was terrified. I couldn't figure out what to do next. Everything had seemed so fine before, but now I was a fugitive. I killed my brothers, I never wanted to, It was in the spur of the moment. I thought about the place I once called home and how I wasn't welcome there anymore, how I would probably never be able to go back. Maalik and Sariel were just doing their jobs. Who was I to end their lives? Guilt struck me, I knew they were after me but they didn't know better. 

God, was my only wish just a childish dream? Should I just let myself be taken? I deserved it after all, Heaven knew I deserved it. I'm selfish, I'm worthless. I shouldn't have thought for myself. 

I collapsed to the ground. What's happening? Why am I hurting like this? It isn't physical pain, it's hurting on the inside. Nothing I had experienced before felt like this, this was new. 

Liquid spurted from my eyes, it poured down my cheeks. It felt like the rain I felt that one day, except it was coming from me this time. 

Was I crying ..? 

I thought I couldn't do that, I thought I couldn't feel emotions. Why am I feeling things? 

"Hello?" A small voice said.

I looked up confused and was met face to face with a child, a young girl.

"Are you alright miss?" She asked, kindly, but with concern.

I looked down for a moment trying to think.  
"Yes, I'm fine, thank you," I replied, getting up from my hands and knees.

I dusted off my skirt and began walking past the girl, but she caught up and began walking beside me. 

"I've never seen you around before, did you just move here?" she questioned, watching her feet as she walked.

I stayed quiet and continued walking. 

"I just moved here too, I had to move because of war and I miss my home," she stated. 

The young girl continued. “My father died fighting, and I wanna fight just like him. Soldiers are heroes and I wanna protect my family,"

Her story pained me, I felt sympathy for her. She was so young and fragile, but had already been exposed to a life filled with war and death. She looked back at the village and stopped. 

"Are you the one who lived in the barn?" she asked. 

I smiled at her weakly and bent down to her size.  
"That's a secret, but it was nice meeting you dear,"  
I tapped her on the nose. 

"One day you'll see your father again, I promise. He's somewhere safe,"

I let out a small chuckle, "And trust me...I know that better than anyone," 

I closed my eyes and let my wings spread out, feeling the air hit the feathers. I flapped them once or twice before I stood up. And then, just like that, I was gone. 

Russia here I come.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my on instagram for more Ham content  
> @empire.z0 !!
> 
> Leave comments and Kudos if you enjoyed !! thank you sm for reading 💕
> 
> also special thanks to mariah for helping me out with this !   
> follow her on Instagram @casiifer


End file.
